Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for waking up operating system thereof.
Related Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, etc. is generally set to enter a sleep state when an idle time thereof is excessively long, so as to achieve a power-saving effect. However, when a user wants to log in or access the electronic apparatus in the sleep state in a remote way through an Internet connection, the electronic apparatus has to be waken up through a wake-on-LAN (WoL) mechanism, such that the user can get control of the electronic apparatus or access data of the electronic apparatus.
However, in some cases, the electronic apparatus may have an unexpected error when it is waken up from the sleep state to a general work state, such that the electronic apparatus cannot normally return to the general work state, and the user connected to the electronic apparatus from the remote through the Internet probably cannot get the required data in time or cannot perform necessary operations, which may cause considerable trouble and incalculable loss to the user.